


The Two Grinches

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's almost Christmas and McGee has plans with Delilah. Plans that Gibbs has merrily ruined by giving McGee a specific assignment. Luckily for McGee, Tony has his own reasons for wanting to take McGee's assignment.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort, Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	The Two Grinches

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 5: Grinch of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/265314.html).

“Fuck,” McGee muttered under his breath once Gibbs was out of earshot, on his way to get more coffee.

Tony glanced up from his paperwork to see what McGee was upset about. Tony knew the guy could cuss, he’d seen and even played video games with him. It happened, but usually not in the office. He didn’t see anything obviously wrong, so he softly asked, “Tim?”

Their eyes caught and held as Tim appeared to debate whether to say anything more or not. Tony just waited him out, letting a silent thanks run through his mind that his and Tim’s friendship had progressed to the point where he didn’t have to probe or worry about watching his back and they could just trust the other to share when needed. Finally, Tim huffed, “It’s just, it’s almost, Christmas, you know?”

Tony quirked one eyebrow up in a silent question. Everyone knew Christmas was fast approaching, but he didn’t say anything more. Just continued to wait for McGee to find his words and express what was really bothering him.

“We already have to deal with one grinch,” McGee jerked his head at Gibbs’ desk, “ and Delilah and I had plans, but now I have to cancel those to go deal with the other grinch.”

Tony’s lips curled up into a smirk. “He’s not so bad.”

McGee rolled his eyes at Tony. “I still don’t know what you see in that guy.”

Tony silently held out his hand, “I can make the delivery for you this one time. It won’t be a problem.”

“Really?” McGee looked at Tony with hopeful eyes. 

“Yeah. Now, hand them over before I change my mind.”

McGee scrambled to grab the papers that Gibbs had handed him on the way out and gladly dumped them in Tony’s outstretched arms. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Don’t mention it,” Tony murmured, slipping the papers into his backpack. 

With that everyone returned back to their cold case files, including Bishop who had been watching the exchange with curious eyes. It wasn’t exactly a secret amongst the team how Tony felt about their contact, though Tony wasn’t sure if Gibbs knew, yet. They didn’t really talk anymore. 

Tony kind of missed it, but he’d long gotten over his crush on his boss. He’d finally realized that it wasn’t his job to fix Gibbs and that if Gibbs wanted to be miserable for the rest of his life, no one would be able to stop him. Tony wasn’t about to let Gibbs desire for sorrow and woe prevent his own happiness, though. Not anymore, at least.

Tony grabbed his badge and gun as he shut down the computer and prepared to leave for the evening. Gibbs hadn’t dismissed them, but the rest of the team took their cues from Tony more than Gibbs these days and they packed up too. If Gibbs had anything to say about it, he didn’t share it with any of them. 

Tony couldn’t help feeling a little excited on his way home. His lover was currently undercover which would normally mean he wouldn’t get to see him, but today he had an excuse. He wished that he could always be the one to deliver the intel from NCIS to his lover, but alas it would be too suspicious.

Honestly, he was lucky that Kort had managed to swing getting NCIS to deliver the intel this time or he had no idea when he’d next see his lover. He knew exactly why McGee considered Trent to be the second grinch in their little collection of acquaintances this year. After all, if he’d been undercover with the Office of Naval Intelligence for going on 4 years now with no friends to support him and only sporadic contact with his lover and no sign of the end in sight Tony would be grinchy too. 

Honestly, men had gone crazy under worse conditions. If harsh words and an anti-Christmas attitude was the worst they had to deal with, then he knew Trent was handling it better than he would have and Tony excelled at undercover. Still he couldn’t wait to see his lover again. They would probably spend the night holding each other, wishing they could chance reminding each other what their bodies felt like but neither of them were willing to risk the op. Tony couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I have posted story 5, which is officially the end of the stories I have written for HHC. However, muse has seemed to be ok with doing short stories day of for HHC, so hopefully there will be more stories. First, I need to focus on getting my SeSa written though. So no promises. I am writing either way though. lol. I am still doing well and still hoping to actually start posting dictionary.com stories again in January. We'll see though. 
> 
> P.S. I wanted to make this longer, but didn't have the time or the ability to force muse to write it. So a sequel might happen if people are interested.
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
